


fortune

by rxginamills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Parvati and Lavender return to Hogwarts to surprise their favorite teacher Sybill Trelawney and Parvati has something else in store for her girlfriend.





	fortune

Year 2001. Four years after the Battle of Hogwarts. A couple walked through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, chatting and whispering excitedly out of everyone else's reach. Students looked at the pair in confusion as they passed; who are they? What are they doing here? Why are they carrying a bouquet of roses?

The first stop in Lavender Brown and her girlfriend Parvati Patil's revisit to Hogwarts, their old school, was the Gryffindor tower. They had contacted Headmistress McGonagall about their arrival and she had given them the password of the day. The Fat Lady seemed greatly startled as the girls approached and a big smile spread on her face.

"Oh my! Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, is it really? It's been ages since we've seen your pretty faces here at Hogwarts, come in, come in! Surely you've been told what the password is, haven't you?" she asks. Parvati told her the password and the painting moved to let them in to the Gryffindor common room. Students of all ages popped their heads up from the armchairs, looking at the just arrived couple questioningly. They're all in silence until a tiny voice speaks from behind them.

"Are you Lavender Brown?"

Lavender turned, noticing that a tiny blonde girl had spoken. Her Gryffindor robes made Lavender feel nostalgic.

"Yes I am," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, didn't you? You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Mum and dad have told me about it." the girl's eyes widened.

"Well..." Lavender blushed. Parvati put a hand on her back.

"Yes, all of that is true. She's the bravest woman I know." she quickly saved the situation and pressed a kiss on Lavender's cheek. Students became curious and leaned closer.

"And you're Parvati Patil!" an older boy exclaimed.

"I am!" Parvati giggled.

"I knew I recognized your face! You're both kind of war heroes, aren't you?"

Parvati and Lavender glanced at each other, knowing that the war had left physical and mental marks on them both; especially Lavender, who had barely survived after being bitten by werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

"You could say that." Lavender finally answered the boy with a heavy heart before Parvati began to speak.

"We used to be in Gryffindor too. We'd chat on that couch and sleep in those beds upstairs in the dormitories. Much is now different, but Hogwarts is still home. Study well and make the most of it while you're still here. To all the seventh year students: next it's up to you to take over the world. Hogwarts has given you everything you need." Parvati's speech gained applause from the students and Lavender. Then the two women go up to the dorm and afterwards head for the second and final stop in their visit.

The Divination classroom. Lavender and Parvati were going to surprise their favorite professor, Sybill Trelawney. In that very classroom the two had bonded as best friends and Parvati had felt a spark for Lavender, one which the latter returned only on their seventh year when the Battle brought up many hidden feelings.

"Do you think she'll remember us?" Parvati asked unsurely as they walked up the moving stairs. Lavender laughed.

"Of course she'll remember her best and most dedicated students! Don't worry." she said, grasping Parvati's hand tightly. They reached the North Tower soon. Sybill Trelawney's voice familiar voice could be heard from the other side of the wooden door. Parvati looked down at the bouquet of roses, casting a few spells here and there to make sure it was still intact.

"I've missed her so much." she said softly, giggling at the loudness of Sybill's voice. They couldn't see inside yet but they knew she's all about the theatrics. Always waving her arms around and making big, dramatic gestures. That was the beauty of Sybill Trelawney. Hermione Granger might not have given a damn about Divination but for Lavender and Parvati it was probably their favorite subject and they were excellent at it.

"Ready?" Lavender asked. Parvati nods.

"Ready."

Lavender knocks on the door. Sybill quiets down for a mere second.

"Come in!"

Parvati and Lavender felt their hearts jump at this. They open the door and step inside, "Hi!"

Professor Sybill Trelawney had never been this shocked in her life — okay, maybe she had, but whatever memory she had of those moments completely vanished. As the two women appeared from the doorway, Sybill gasped very loudly and slammed a hand onto her mouth.

"Oh— oh, my dears..." she reached forward, stumbling over objects and furniture, trying to support the weight of her body. Lavender and Parvati smiled brightly and walked to hug Sybill, who then started crying.

"It can't be! How in Merlin's name..."

"Surprise?" Parvati laughed, tightening her grip on the Divination professor.

"We brought you flowers," Lavender said as they pulled back from the hug. She offered Sybill the roses.

"Lavender! Thank you, thank you so much, I'll put them in a vase." with a flick of her wand the roses flew away from Lavender's hand and into a beautiful glass vase filled with water. Then Sybill turned to her class; a group of third years peeking from their places curiously.

"Class! Meet Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, my top students to this day." Sybill introduced the two ladies to the class. They all waved and muttered something like "hi" or "hello". Lavender and Parvati waved back.

"Alright alright, please take a seat. What are you two doing here?" Sybill asked.

"We wanted to surprise you, Professor." Parvati answered.

"Parvati! Call me Sybill, it's just fine. You two are no longer students here. Truly, what a lovely surprise, I can't believe you're here!" Sybill squeezed the girls' hands affectionally, "So long have you been together now?"

"I think we just reached four years!" Parvati said. She and Lavender shared a very quick kiss, earning some silent 'yuck!'s from some of the third years. 

"That's very lovely, congratulations. Has your love for Divination remained?"

"It has, actually! I'm hoping to have something related to it as a career choice. It won't be easy but I'm ready to try." Lavender turned towards the classroom, "Anyway! What's Sybill currently teaching you lot?" she asked the class as Sybill poured some herbal tea for herself and her guests.

"We're using tea leaves, Miss." a student said from the front. Lavender's eyes lit up.

"Really? Aw, I remember when we used to do that! Do you remember?" she turned to Parvati, who nodded excitedly.

"Yes I do! That was so much fun, although sometimes inaccurate." she smirked at Sybill.

"Do you want to have a go?" the professor then asked.

"Why not? For old times' sake!" Parvati exclaimed. Sybill clapped her hands together with enthusiasm and went to retrieve tea cups for the girls. Before setting them down on the table she looked into each one; Lavender's cup made a bright smile spread on her face. Sybill saw Parvati smirking and knew immediately what was coming.

"Lavender, my dear..." Sybill started, "What do you see in the cup?"

Lavender looked into the tea cup in front of her. She began to see shapes. It's something like a circle with a little round thing on top. Lavender furrowed her brow and looked down into the book in front of her.

"I'm not quite sure, Sybill, I — I see a ring."

Parvati's heart skipped a beat, "Like this one?"

She pulled a diamond ring from her backpocket, holding it in front of Lavender's face. The students let out a collective gasp. Sybill was already drying her tears on a napkin.

"Parvati..." Lavender's voice shook, "What are you doing?"

"I just thought — you know, this classroom is where we bonded. This classroom is where I first realized I had some kind of feelings for you. This classroom was a safe place. Sybill was a safe person," Parvati looked at Sybill for a moment with a warm smile, "and since we returned today I thought that there's no better place to ask you to marry me."

Lavender let out a tiny squeak.

"So..." Parvati took Lavender's shaking hand, "Lavender Brown, will you please be my wife?"

The classroom was silent. No one was breathing. Parvati's heart had never felt this heavy. Then suddenly Lavender snapped out of her trance.

"I — what? Yes! Of course!"

She flung her arms around Parvati's neck and dove in for a kiss. The classroom erupted into loud cheers. Sybill was still in tears, looking very proud.

"I love you," Lavender whispered as Parvati slid the ring into her finger, "This is crazy, you are crazy and I love you."

Parvati hugged Lavender close, staying silent. She had just done the scariest thing ever in her life and done it well. Now the rest of their lives together would be a piece of cake. The Gryffindor women had a beautiful future together.

This prophecy Sybill Trelawney was one hundred percent sure about.


End file.
